Dancing Through Life
"Dancing Through Life" is a song from the musical Wicked. It is sung by Glinda (originated by Kristin Chenoweth), Fiyero (originated by Norbert Leo Butz), Boq (originated by Kirk McDonald in the San Francisco tryouts and by Christopher Fitzgerald in the Broadway production), Nessarose (originated by Michelle Federer) and Elphaba (originated by Idina Menzel). The song was composed by Stephen Schwartz. Lyrics FIYERO The trouble with schools is They always try to teach the wrong lessons Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know They want you to become less callow, less shallow But I say, why invite stress in? Stop studying strife And learn to live the unexamined life Dancing through life, skimming the surface Gliding where turf is smooth Life's more painless for the brainless Why think too hard when it's so soothing? Dancing through life, no need to tough it When you can slough it off as I do Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters It's just life, so keep dancing through Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping And always keeping cool Life is fraught-less when you're thoughtless Those who don't try never look foolish Dancing through life, mindless and careless Make sure you're where less trouble is rife Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing When you're dancing through life spoken So—what's the most swankified place in town? GALINDA That would be the Ozdust Ballroom FIYERO Sounds perfect sung Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom We'll meet there later tonight We can dance 'til it's light Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom Come on, follow me You'll be happy to be there ALL Dancing through life down at the Ozdust FIYERO If only because dust is what we come to ALL Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters It's just life FIYERO So keep dancing through spoken M-Miss Galinda I hope you'll save at least one dance for me I'll be right there waiting, all night GALINDA Oh, that's so kind But you know what would be even kinder? sung See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It seems so unfair We should go on a spree and not she Gee! I know someone would be my hero If that someone were to go invite her spoken Well, maybe... I could invite her! sung Oh, Boq, really? You would do that for me? spoken I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda spoken So... spoken So I'll be picking you up around eight? spoken After all— sung Now that we've met one another & GALINDA It's clear we deserve each other GALINDA You're perfect FIYERO You're perfect & GALINDA So we're perfect together Born to be forever Dancing through life NESSAROSE Oh, Elphaba, isn't it wonderful? Finally, for this one night I'm about to have a fun night With this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me And I only wish there were Something I could do for her to repay her Elphaba, see? We deserve each other And Galinda helped it come true We deserve each other, me and Boq Please, Elphaba try to understand ELPHABA I do spoken Galinda, listen Nessa and I were talking about you just now spoken And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! sung It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? You know black is this year's pink You deserve each other, this hat and you You're both so smart You deserve each other So here, out of the goodness of my heart BOQ Listen, Nessa? spoken Yes? sung Uh, Nessa I've got something to confess, a Reason why, well... Why I asked you here tonight Now I know it isn't fair NESSAROSE Oh, Boq, I know why BOQ You do? NESSAROSE It's because I'm in this chair And you felt sorry for me Well, isn't that right? BOQ No! No! It's because, uh, because Because you are so beautiful! NESSAROSE Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other Don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other Don't we, Boq? BOQ You know what? Let's dance spoken What?! sung Let's dance! ALL Dancing through life down at the Ozdust If only because dust is what we come to! And the strange thing, your life could end up changing While you're dancing through! Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz Category:Songs from Wicked